Dessine avec moi, Lovino !
by Mizuri Haku
Summary: Dans un monde bien loitain, un grand mur de vitre sépare deux jeunes hommes qui ne demanderaient qu'à être ensemble. - Idée énormément inspirée de la vidéo   Draw with me   de Mike Inel.


**Bonjour ! Donc, voici ma deuxième fanfiction sur Hetalia. Un Spamano, maintenant ! J'ai eu un coup de coeur pour ce couple ! Alors, premièrement, je tiens à préciser que l'idée de base ne m'appartient pas. Je me suis inspirée d'une vidéo faite par Mike Inel, sur YouTube. « Draw with me » en est le titre, et si vous voulez voir la vidéo, la voici: ****.com/watch?v=DRkgH7Uu-hA**** Oh et je conseille d'écouter la chanson en lisant ma fanfiction. Ça aidera peut-être à être vraiment ''dedant''... Bref, ça se passe dans un autre monde, pas celui d'Hetalia, et il se peut que les personnages soient un peu OOC, étant donné que j'ai dû adapter un peu leur caractère pour que ça soit bien avec l'histoire. **

**Disclaimer: Comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, l'idée de base ne m'appartient, ainsi que les personnages d'Hetalia. **

**Rating: T**

**Donc... Bonne lecture ! **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était une fois, un monde lointain et séparé des autres, où se dressait un grand, et très long mur de vitre. Nul ne savait jusqu'où il allait, mais personne n'avait eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ce grand espace était donc divisé en deux, donnant deux civilisations différentes. Des deux côtés, on retrouvait des habitants, et les terrains étaient plus que vastes. La température était toujours froide, et les couleurs qui coloraient l'endroit étaient ternes et peu joyeuses. La neige tombante faisait partie du quotidien, il n'y avait pas un seul jour sans que les flocons ne tombent des cieux grisâtres et nuageux. Ce lieu étrange reste à l'insu du reste du monde, et nul ne sait comment ce mur de verre est apparu. Une légende raconterait, que, les dieux l'avaient confectionné afin de garder la paix et la prospérité, pour éviter toutes guerres en ce territoire calme et posé.

Un jour, un jeune garçon nommé Lovino Vargas, habitant de la civilisation du côté droit, décida de se rendre face à ce grand mur, espérant voir à quoi l'autre côté ressemblait. Ce jeune garçon curieux se rendit donc sur place, admirant la hauteur de cette clôture qui l'avait toujours tenu enfermé dans son monde éloigné des autres. Même s'il regardait de gauche à droite, il ne voyait aucune fin. C'était infini, impossible d'en voir le bout. Il s'était toujours sentit emprisonné dans une cage gigantesque et lugubre. Ses cheveux bruns foncés accumulaient de plus en plus la neige abondante qui tombait lentement du ciel. Ses yeux noisette restaient fascinés à la vue d'une barrière si longue. Il mourrait d'envie de voir l'autre côté, de pouvoir se sentir libre. Intrigué, il s'approcha encore du mur. Il posa une main dessus, puis quelque chose attira son regard. De l'autre côté, se trouvait un autre garçon. Il semblait, lui aussi, intrigué de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Ses deux mains étaient posées contre la vitre, ses yeux verts émeraude pétillants de curiosité. Son regard se tourna finalement vers Lovino, remarquant tout juste sa présence.

Lovino se précipita rapidement devant l'autre jeune homme, qui le regardait d'une manière abasourdie. Une fois arrivé devant lui, celui-ci tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de crier. Crier afin que l'autre puisse l'entendre, chose qui fut vaine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo était fasciné par l'imposante barrière de verre qui séparait les deux civilisations. Il habitait le côté gauche du mur, et tous les jours il s'y rendait et pouvait le contempler pendant des heures durant, se posant mille-et-une question sur le monde qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il lui arrivait de dessiner ce qu'il pensait qui s'y trouvait, d'imaginer comment les habitants étaient. Ce qui était triste, c'est que rare se font les gens qui venaient observer le mur, trouvant qu'il était déprimant et la cause de bien des malheurs. Les deux mains posées dessus, il observait pensivement son reflet. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, ses yeux verts qui pétillaient toujours d'autant de curiosité et de joie, qui reflétaient parfaitement bien sur cette vitre froide et aussi terne que le paysage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement, lorsqu'il vit qu'un jeune homme était du côté droit, l'autre côté du mur. Son cœur en rata presque un battement, et l'autre garçon se précipita en face de lui. Antonio remarqua qu'il ouvrait la bouche, comme pour crier. Ses lèvres remuaient, mais il n'entendait aucun son. Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, c'était le silence total.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au bout d'un moment, Antonio fit signe à Lovino qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Celui-ci fit la moue, puis prit un air songeur. Il n'allait pas abandonner la chance de communiquer avec quelqu'un de l'autre côté, il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Une idée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit, et il sortit de sa poche deux petites craies noires. Il prit l'une des deux et commença à écrire sur la surface de la vitre.

- Peux-tu écrire ?

Il lança de toutes ses forces la deuxième qui de justesse traversa en hauteur le mur, qu'Antonio ramassa une fois qu'elle fut tombée sur le sol. Un large sourire espiègle retroussa ses lèvres. Il entama la même action que Lovino avait faite quelques secondes plus tôt:

- Bien sûr !

- Tant mieux. Je m'appel Lovino, et toi ?

- Antonio. Enchanté !

Juste à côté de la dernière phrase qu'il eût écrite, l'habitant du côté gauche dessina une tête de personnage, une sorte de caricature de lui-même, aux allures assez mignonnes. Le brun de l'autre côté eut un sourire mesquin, avant de répondre:

- Tu ne ressembles pas à ça...

Il dessina, à son tour, Antonio mais d'une manière beaucoup moins mignonne que lui ne l'avait fait. Il fit une mine faussement offusquée, mais ria tout de suite après, ce qui fut contagieux auprès de l'autre qui s'esclaffa aussi. Des heures, des heures et des heures passèrent sans que les deux jeunes hommes ne voient le temps passé. Puis, tous les jours, à la même heure, ils revenaient en face du mur pour refaire toujours la même chose, chaque fois. Écrire, dessiner, rire... Passer de bons moments, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Lovino qui était plutôt de caractère en général grincheux, ne passait pas une seule journée sans rire avec Antonio.

Un beau jour, alors qu'ils recommençaient leur rituel devenu leur vrai quotidien, leurs regards se croisa. En l'espace d'une seconde, le temps avait semblé s'arrêter et les deux se mirent à avoir une jolie couleur cramoisie aux joues. Lovino posa sa main sur la vitre, le regard sérieux et profond. En souriant, l'autre jeune homme appuya sa main contre la sienne, séparée du mur. Celui du côté droit baissa tristement les yeux et s'empara de sa craie pour écrire:

- C'est froid... Je veux être avec toi.

- Mais tu es avec moi. Seulement, il y a un mur entre nous deux.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce que Lovino voulait. Lui, il ne demandait qu'à être débarrassé de ce fichu mur pour pouvoir être, réellement, avec celui qui lui mettait toujours un peu plus de bonheur à ses journées. Juste le fait de pouvoir toucher sa main, son visage... Au moins juste ça ! Mais c'est impossible. Impensable.

Dans un excès de colère, il frappa le mur de toutes ses forces. Antonio sursauta, puis tenta comme il le pouvait de le convaincre d'arrêter. Difficile, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Lovino lui fit signe de se pousser un peu plus loin, continua à marteler de coups le verre qui semblait incassable. Ses efforts ne furent cependant pas vains: Il réussit à faire une longue fissure, qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il frappait. Son poing traversa finalement le mur, dans un éclat de vitre bruyant. Mais quelque chose d'atroce arriva. Comme une sensation d'aspiration sur sa main, puis elle fut entrainée dans son côté d'origine, une étrange masse noire s'étant formée dessus.

Le jour suivant, le jeune homme revint tout de même au point de rendez-vous, où la vitre s'était déjà réparée de manière inexpliquée. Inquiet, Antonio s'empressa de s'emparer de sa craie.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

L'intéressé se contenta de faire un signe de «oui» de la tête.

- Veux-tu dessiner ?

- Je ne peux plus.

Effectivement... Sa main avec laquelle il dessinait était maintenant hors-service. Impossible de l'utiliser...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Antonio était vêtu différemment. Il était entouré d'une couverture, qui cachait entièrement son corps. De l'autre côté, il avait lancé un paquet, et avait déjà écrit sur le mur « Pour toi. ». Lorsque Lovino s'y rendit, il s'approcha du cadeau et regarda d'un air interrogateur son propriétaire. L'autre contenta seulement de sourire, il comprit donc qu'il était bien adressé à lui. Intrigué, il ouvrit le paquet. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme deux billes à la vue du cadeau. Un cadeau qui était plutôt original.

Un bras. Du côté avec lequel dessinait Lovino.

- Dessine avec moi, Lovino !


End file.
